1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hitch receiver apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a hitch receiver apparatus for a vehicle that is disposed not to be connected with a rear back beam.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a hitch receiver apparatus performing the function of a trailer, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, has a structure in which a hitch receiver 2 and a receiver bracket 2 are integrally combined and the receiver bracket 2 is coupled to the center of a rear back beam 3, and if necessary, a plurality of reinforcing beams 5 connecting the receiver bracket 2 with the a side member 4 is additionally disposed.
Further, when the function of a trailer is needed, a drawbar 6 is inserted and fixed in the hitch receiver 1 and a ball joint is fastened to the drawbar 6 for use, and after the use, the drawbar 6 and the ball joint 7 are separated from the hitch receiver 1 and kept.
However, the hitch receiver apparatus having the configuration described above of the related art separately needs a hitch cover 9 covering the hitch receiver 1 other than a rear bumper 8 covering the rear back beam 3 because the hitch receiver 1 keeps protruding down under the rear back beam 3, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, even if the hitch receiver 1 does not function as a trailer, such that the weight increases and the cost increases.
Further, the height from the ground of a vehicle is decreased by the hitch cover 9, the hitch cover 9 is easily broken or damaged by frequent contact with the ground while the vehicle travels.
Further, the since the rear back beam 3 is coupled to the hitch receiver 1, the amount of rearward protrusion of the hitch cover 9 covering the hitch receiver 1 increases, such that the degree of freedom in design of a vehicle decreases.
Further, when the reinforcing members 5 connected with the side member 4 are used to reinforce the strength of the hitch receiver 1, the weight and the cost increase.
The reference numeral X1 in FIG. 4, which is not described, indicates the amount of forward protrusion of the hitch cover with respect to the rear bumper and the reference numeral Y1 indicates the amount of rearward protrusion of the hitch cover with respect to the rear bumper.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.